


Good News

by LegoTea



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoTea/pseuds/LegoTea
Summary: Gamora has some good news for Peter.





	Good News

“Peter… I’m pregnant.”

The ship gets hit again by enemy fire, and Peter wobbles, dangerously close to falling. Gamora catches him and holds him close to her. He reaches up to cup her face.

She smiles. “Not the best time to tell you this.”

“Nope,” Peter says. He knows he should be absolutely terrified, especially since the Milano is getting pummeled and could be ripped to shreds any minute.

He’s never felt more at peace.

He knows, somehow, that they're going to make it. “No, this is… We'll figure this all out, okay?" He wraps his arms around her back as their ship gets hit again, but remembers what she just told him, and gives her enough room to breathe.

She nods. “Right. I don't want the others to know just yet. But we'll talk more later.”

“Yeah.” He leans forward, placing a quick kiss on her forehead. "Yeah, definitely.”

They stand there for a while, letting the enormity of the moment sink in. They are going to be _parents_. Peter is going to be a father. Technically, they'd already gone through something like this with Groot, but this will be their actual child, a physical manifestation of their love.

“You're sure it's mine, right?” he asks, and she smacks his shoulder.

“Just checking!” he says. “Okay, let's get the easy stuff out of the way and make sure we all don’t die.”

“Then comes the hard part,” Gamora says, sighing, but she’s still smiling, and Peter, well, he is pretty sure he’s grinning like an absolute fool.

A baby. They are actually going to have a baby together!

Gamora heads up to the control panels, and Peter follows her quickly.

She is right: it will be tough. It will be challenging.

But he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
